


Kisses & Revelations

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written almost 2 years ago, not sure why I never posted it. But here it is now. :) Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kisses & Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written almost 2 years ago, not sure why I never posted it. But here it is now. :) Enjoy!

“I kissed you,” Alec stated, walking into the kitchen where Eliot was cutting vegetables in preparation for the stew he was cooking. As conversations starters, it was a great attention grabber.

But Eliot kept his focus steadfastly on the carrots he was chopping; only pausing in his task for a few brief seconds before continuing without comment.

“And you kissed me back. Even got a little handsy from what I recall. Not that I’m complaining,” Alec continued on, acting as if he didn’t notice this was a rather one sided conversation.

Eliot placed the chopped carrots into a bowl before grabbing a red and white onion, and settling in to chop them as well. 

“Then you ran. Left me high and dry, panting like I’d run a marathon, and more sexually frustrated than I’ve ever been. And, well you saw my high school yearbook photo, so you that’s saying a lot. You just left me hangin’ man. And you’ve been ignoring me ever since.” When that didn’t elicit a response, at least not verbal one, Alec sighed heavily, “Like you’re ignoring me right now. Dammit Eliot, talk to me man! What the hell?”

Eliot’s hands finally stilled, shoulders slumping a bit, before putting the knife in his hands down on the counter, turning to face Alec. He’d been dreading this conversation for days, but now there was no more time to put it off.

But seeing Alec’s earnest face, Eliot couldn’t find the words he needed. The silence didn’t last long though, as Alec seemed more than ready to fill it. “Well, you’re looking at me now so I guess that’s a start. But are you planning on actually talking to me, or just staring at me the whole time?”

Eliot huffed, folding his arms across his chest, but still no words came forth. But Alec seemed to take that as license to continue on. “So, what gives? Why did you run?”

“I didn’t run.” Eliot grumbled, knowing that was only technically true.

“Semantics. We kissed. You left. Maybe you didn’t run literally, but you damn sure rushed off quickly. So, I’ll ask again. What gives?”

“This is a bad idea, Hardison. And you know it.” And it was. Even if Alec didn’t realize it, Eliot knew it was. As much as he might want it, and he really wanted it, a relationship between them wouldn’t work. He’d tried the whole white picket fence thing with Aimee and it had imploded. He wasn’t willing to risk that again. If it didn’t work, he wasn’t sure his heart would survive.

“No, I don’t know that. What I do know is that I liked it. You did too. And I’d like to do it again.”

Eliot did like it. He had been replaying the kiss over and over in his mind since the kiss happened. But just because he wanted it, craved it with a longing he’d never felt before; that didn’t automatically make it a good idea. Eliot had a dangerous past, deadly enemies; he wasn’t willing to put Alec at risk. “We can’t.”

“Why not?” 

“Because it’s a bad idea.”

“Just because you keep saying it doesn’t make it true. And it doesn’t mean I’m gonna agree with it.”

Eliot sighed, throwing up his hands, before turning around back to his cutting board. Alec was probably one of the most stubborn men Eliot had met, determination like no other when he had his mind set on something. But Eliot was stubborn too, and this wasn’t something he planned on changing his mind about. He couldn’t be, would’t be, be the reason Alec was hurt. Or worse.

“Okay, man. Don’t be like that. Just, just tell me why you think this is a bad idea.”

Eliot glanced back at Alec before going back to his chopping, but he didn’t leave the request unacknowledged, “One, we work together. You know getting involved with each other would change things on the team. Two, I’m no good at relationships. I’ve tried, but they never work. And three, you weren’t in your right frame of mind when you kissed me and neither was I. You thought you were gonna die, we all did. And for a moment we just let our emotions override our common sense.” Eliot swept the pile of white onion into the bowl before he chopped off one end of the red onion and began to remove the skin. He’d finally removed the skin and was just starting to chop the red onion when Alec finally spoke up.

“Okay, let me say this. One, yes we work together. Yes, getting involved would change things. But that doesn’t mean it would be a bad change. Two, I’ve never been in a serious relationship. Don’t have a clue about what to do to make them work. So, we’re kinda in the same boat in that regard. And three, that is a cop out. I knew exactly what I was doing when I kissed you. I’ll admit that had it not been for the fact that I’d just escaped certain death, I probably wouldn’t have kissed you. It doesn’t change the fact that I’d been imagining doing just that for months. It doesn’t change the fact that I’m thinking about how nice it would be to do the same thing right now. Common sense is sometimes overrated, Eliot. So, I’ll say again: what’s the problem?”

Eliot placed his hands on the counter, arms spread wide, and he hung his head. He’d known Alec wouldn’t let this go. He’d hoped he’d be wrong, but he hadn’t counted on it. Alec could be stubborn when he was going after something he wanted, very single-minded in his tenacity. Eliot just hadn’t imagined he’d ever be the something Alec wanted so badly. 

Eliot was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Alec walked up behind him. Normally he’d lash out at such an unexpected move, his instincts always on high alert. But somehow, without his notice, Eliot had started to let his guard down around Alec and the hacker knew it. And now he was using that very thing to his advantage. Feeling the hacker pressed fully against his back, firm chest a solid wall behind him, Eliot felt his heartbeat quicken, his breathing hitching slightly when Alec wrapped his strong arms around Eliot’s waist.

“You know what I think?”

Eliot shook his head no. He could barely stand right now because his heart was racing so quickly; thinking was pretty much out of the question.

“I think you’re trying to protect me. I think someone put it into that thick skull somewhere along the line that you weren’t worth the risk. And I’m betting that person was you. But guess what? I don’t scare easily Eliot Spencer.” Eliot felt Alec’s warm breath cascading over his ear and down the side of his neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake. “I know you have a past Eliot. I’m younger than you, and mine might not be as dark as yours, but I have a past too. I have people that would no sooner put a bullet in my head as to look at me. And it scares me that they could one day use you against me. But you know what?”

Eliot shook his head no once again. 

“I know that even if we didn’t pursue this, even if I walked away right now, it wouldn’t change anything. They’d still come after you. Because when you weren’t looking I fell for you. I can’t pinpoint the exact moment it happened. I don’t even think it happened in a moment. More like a calendar worth of small moments. A hug for morale, a nicely cooked steak for no reason, you looking out for me and making sure that I don’t run low on orange soda, a swift kick in the ass when you were teaching me how to defend myself. I could go on and on, but we’d be here all day. And as much as that appeals to me, I don’t want to just stand here holding you.”

Eliot allowed himself to be turned in Alec’s strong arms. He soon found himself looking up into earnest brown eyes. He felt the fight drain out of him pretty much immediately. He’d faced down death squads, killers, and much worse. But in the face of Alec’s earnest and unwavering love he was defenseless. Alec must have sensed it because he seemingly moved in for the kill with his next words.

“I want you Eliot. I want to have the right to hold you, to kiss you, to wake you in the morning with nothing more than my hands and my tongue. But, I won’t pressure you into wanting me. If you can honestly tell me, here and now, that you truly don’t want me. Then I’ll walk away. We can go back to just being friends and teammates and I’ll never bring it up again. But I need you to be honest with me Eliot, to be honest with yourself, because I’m laying everything on the line here.”

Instead of answering verbally, Eliot simply reach up and pulled Alec’s face to his, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever, but still wasn’t long enough, before finally stepping apart. Panting, they stared into each other’s eyes before Eliot finally spoke up.

“You break my heart; I’ll break your wrists.”

Eliot knew the threat was empty, figured that Alec did to, but the implication was there. Alec wasn’t the only one putting himself out there, and even though he didn’t have the way with words that the younger man did, it didn’t make him any less vulnerable in this situation.

Smiling brightly, Alec leaned in and kissed Eliot once more, pulling back only when he heard the hissing and steaming come from the pot of simmering stew meat that was on the stove.

“Go on and finish your cooking. I’m not going anywhere.”

And as Eliot watched Alec take a seat on the couch in the attached family room, Eliot actually believed him.

END


End file.
